Talk:Barney and Robin/@comment-61.3.17.25-20130824201055/@comment-70.190.128.64-20130907022550
Could I make a few counterarguments to your reasons why you think Barney doesn't deserve Robin, because I don't agree with any of them. I see many faults in your reasoning. Barney has been nutty jealous over all Robin's boyfriends...Ted, PJ, Don, Kevin, Nick, Paul Shaffer (lol) I wouldn't exactly say nutty jealous, and I've never seen him get jealous of Ted when he and Robin were dating, unless you were talking about "Benefits".But how can you blame him for being jealous? The guy is in love with her and it hurts him to see her with other men. Ted got nutty jealous over Robin when she dated Gael, Don, and took Sandy to that awards show, so how come Ted deserves Robin for being jealous over her, but not Barney? Makes no sense. And for the record, Barney did not get jealous of Kevin, he was upset that Robin chose Kevin over him, but he never displayed any kind of "nutty" jealousy. The same goes for Nick. He was absolutely civil with the guy until Robin said she wanted to dump him, but she just couldn't do it, so he did it for her. Barney broke the Bro Code making moves on Robin As a woman, this infuriates me. Ted has NO ownership over Robin wahtsoever and this "Bro Code" makes it sound like this guy owns the girl even though they're broken up. Robin is her own person and she can sleep with whoever she wants, including Barney. And Barney did not make any "moves" on her. He was comforting his friend when everyone else (including Ted) left her all alone in the bar. She's the one who invited him to her place and she's the one who kept scooting closer and closer to him, and judging by the scene with her hand on his tie, she's the one who initiated the kiss. It was all her! Why in the hell does Barney get flamed for this and why is it ok for Ted to defriendBarney for sleeping with a woman he hasn't been with in THREE years AND was in a serious relationship with another woman. Ted was a selfish prick. He threw TVs over her sleeping with Ted So what? He was upset because he's in love with Robin and he was afraid this would mean T/R get back together and he'll never have his chance with her. At least he took his frustrations and jealousy out in private instead of in front of Ted and Robin. I don't see why this means Barney doesn't deserve Barney, very weak argument. That Robin has also been jealous, cheated and still loves him for all that does not cancel out the crazy. They can’t ignore their jealous tendencies together. This is a high divorce risk couple with a lot of work. Barney and Robin get jealous over each other when they're not together, which is natural human behavior. When you're in love with someone, but they're with someone else, you will feel jealousy. Of course you will, but it doesn't make you a bad person undeserving of the one you love. But since they've been together, not once have I seen them get jealous over each other with the exception of Barney in P.S. I Love You. Barney wanted to see some girl's figure uinderneath a coat and instead of getting jealous, Robin went right along with him and even encouraged him to ask the woman to take the coat off. Lawyered On the other hand, this is future Ted’s version of their story. We may be fed the exaggerated.